


【坂银】3Z教师定律·二十六

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX
Summary: 车。！





	【坂银】3Z教师定律·二十六

**Author's Note:**

> 车。！

他情不自禁地俯下身去落吻于银八的面颊上。该说是天赋异禀还是有背着某人偷偷找小姑娘练习过，坂本的吻技堪称完美。他能一步步地将银八往自己这边牵引着，若即若离的亲吻很快让身下人自己主动展开攻势，宛如毫不犹豫地跳进他的圈套。唇舌交融的感觉受之于体却犹如烙印般印刻在心上，相互缠绕舔舐的舌尖大胆冒犯着对方的领域。银八的牙尖啃着柔软的嘴唇，坂本乐意受之，让他啃个够反正自己只负责使劲儿亲，直到把他亲晕为止。

直接覆上胸膛的掌心带着温热的体温与滚烫的肌肤相撞，指边不小心刮到一边乳首，第一次经历这种性○扰般的感觉的银八非常明显地闷哼了一声。坂本更加来劲了，他压在银八身上弯腰吻着他的人，在胸膛上胡乱摸索的双手揉捏玩弄着两点变得硬实的乳尖，还恶意般地用指尖相抵，刮了刮乳粒使之轻微抖动了一下。

不要问坂本为什么会随身携带高档润滑油，本人给出的回答永远都是专门为了这一天一直准备着的。这一准备，十几年就晃过去了，说来也真是唏嘘，时光荏苒过后才造就一番爱情。不过终是有情人终成眷属，可喜可贺的结局。

浴衣早就被扯得松松散散，几乎全裸的银八咬了咬唇，瞥见自己竟也会有今天这副见不得人的模样时心里纠结个不停。特别是当自己的性器被人招呼也不打地就握在手里探索似的触碰着的时候，银八神情僵硬了一下，抬眼望向罪魁祸首本人，某人一脸好奇地盯着自己的私密部位看个不停。身体的本能让他乖乖接受这样的举动，银八的力气比平时削减了不少，想提起拳头直接往坂本脸上来一下都提不起来。性器顶部被人用指腹轻轻按了下去，敏感点顺便刺激起了身体神经，银八鸡皮疙瘩起来的瞬间莫名觉得自己好像起了点反应。这个时候刚好听见身上人一声惊叹:“金时，你硬了啊。”

真是羞耻到想把自己埋进地底下永不见天日。银八捂上脸骂骂咧咧道:“要做就快点做！废话那么多干什么，没见过男人石更吗？！”

刚骂完他就觉得自己更加私密的某部位一阵冰凉。润滑油的油腻感擦过穴口，坂本的手指在顷刻间朝着里面插了进去。初尝情事的银八自是从没想象过这种异样的痛觉，面色惨白地尖叫一声，看过无数○片的他对这种事情再清楚不过，只是没想到自己竟然也有…被插的一天。而且暂时还不是别人的性器，只是一根手指而已。进来做润滑扩张工作的手指艰难动作着，坂本分明也是第一次却看似游刃有余，让银八一阵心里窝火。

“疼死了…”银八欲哭无泪，拧着眉头叫苦不迭，“我没听说过原来插根手指都这么痛啊混蛋…喂蠢马你笑什么笑，要不你让我插一个试试！”

坂本很开心地笑出了声。他拿捏好分寸趁银八分神之际又往里面送入一根手指，两根来回扩张效果显著些。意料之中的是银八又一声惨叫，他捂着脸皱着个眉边说话还边边带喘气，“喂辰马…我什么心理准备都没有你就又进来一根，想过我的感受吗？！呃…你不是被插的那个人你根本不懂我的痛觉！嘶…”

坂本反驳得理直气壮，“是你让我抛开对你的顾虑的，也就是说我现在想干什么就能干什么，是你本人亲口要求我这么做的啊金时。”看着身下人有些扭曲的表情，他还是于心不忍，不过为了性事能够顺利进行，还是送进了第三根手指。这下三根手指一同润滑，穴口总算被打开了些许，再过不久就能直接进入。

想了想，还是俯身下去给了银八一个亲吻，“金时，我会很温柔的，你不要担心。…虽然痛是肯定难免的，忍耐一下就好了。乖。”软下去的语气表示妥协，该说是坂本招架不住银八还是正好相反，反正银八听见最后一个词的时候整个人都没了底气，乐意接受坂本的安抚。

“我要进去了…这回是先说好了喔。”坂本抽出那三根手指，继而覆上银八的大腿内侧将他的双腿再分开些，搂着他的腰让他稍微起身。银八紧张不安的表情被他看在眼里，自己也是第一次做这种事情，初尝试的时候果然还是有些担忧能不能做好。——事实证明坂本果真是天赋异禀，硬起来的性器对准穴口往内猛地一顶入，银八条件反射尖叫了一声。

里面夹得太紧了。坂本的额角冒着层层细汗，好好搂着银八的腰，往他的后穴里慢慢往前推动着，出声诱导他的双腿夹紧自己的腰部。为了给未经世事的下体转移剧烈的疼痛，坂本再次压上他的唇瓣，迷惑似的诱吻着。轻声道放松一些，阴茎在肠道中愈行愈深，濡湿的肉壁紧紧吸附着外来的异物，适当地来回移动做更多的扩张运动。银八被吻得有些晕头转向，意乱情迷的同时溢出了些许唾液顺着口角而下，边感受着下体的疼痛边喘着气搂着坂本的背又按在他的后脑勺上，让他从自己右脸颊处一路舔吻直下炽热的脖颈，血液在沸腾。脖间血管的细微纹路印在唇上，湿热舌尖舔过白嫩的肌肤，啃上锁骨的时候坂本稍微用了些力，一道浅浅的牙印赫然清晰在眼前。

好像慢慢摸清了门路的坂本掌握了接下来该做什么步骤。他的东西已经能在银八体内自由活动，便肆无忌惮地通过来回抽插的激烈运动制造出足够让人感到羞耻的啪啪碰撞水声，为了让银八深刻地体验到肉体交欢的感觉。双手抓着银八的腰侧两边，用力却迅速地将自己的性器一次次送往肠道中的最深处，惹得银八一阵强忍到快自伤的呻吟部分吐露出来。

“哈啊…啊啊…受不了…”银八说话逐渐含糊不清。他的舌头宛如打结似的已经开始变得不太利索，注意力全都被吸引到了下体的猛烈交合之中，眼角溢出的生理眼泪润湿了眼睑睫毛。“嗯啊啊…辰马你…哈啊…呃…”

“要慢下来吗？还是轻一点？”  
“不、不是。就这样…唔呃…嗯啊…”

只是想叫一下他的名字，在溢满爱情的神圣性爱之中，行着床笫之欢，叫唤着爱人的名字。来回的运动持续了也有一段时间，银八的性器已经开始忍耐不住地往外吐出打湿被褥的污秽液体了，点点白浊喷洒在坂本的腹肌上，顺着紧致有型的线条流下。

门外突然响起高杉的声音。

“银八老师，我能进来吗？”

银八愣住，霎时间慌乱到胃痉挛。他极力遏制住自己的羞耻音节，尽量装作平静地大喊一声，“别进来！我要…睡了！呜呃…”卡在喉咙里的声音越积越多，压的银八快喘不过气来。他怨怼地望了一眼坂本，明知道现在属于危机时刻竟然还在给自己不断加码，不但没适度停下来给他一个喘气的机会反而还变本加厉地迅速抽插了数十回。

“…喂，你没事吧？你的声音有点怪怪的。”

“我能有什么事！…哈啊…呜。”银八把喉咙里的叫声不断吞回去最后憋到只想呕吐出来，“小鬼头赶紧回去睡觉去！别…呃…别到处乱晃！”

“是吗。那我就不打扰了，晚安。”

总算走了。中间还隔了数十秒银八才肯放心确认他走远了，转而再也忍不住地叫出了声，生理眼泪在眼眶里打转，猩红的眸子死死盯着坂本，霎时炸毛道:“喂辰马！你…嗯啊啊…你明知道刚刚…呜呃…刚刚门外有人，你好歹停一下吧哈啊…不、不行了，我要…哈啊…”

坂本的蓝眸里带着几分肉眼可见的嫉妒，他冷静地不为自己作任何辩解:“…银时，我很嫉妒。你和高杉一直都走的很近，上次补习也是，只要他出现在你面前我就嫉妒到发狂。或许你…不太理解我的心情，但是我真的忍耐不下去，在跟我做爱的时候还想着别人…这种事情，我是不会允许的。”

银八听他说这些话的时候几近神志不清，却也总算是勉勉强强理解了他刚刚的行为究竟出于何意。肠道里去往秘密花园最深处的猛烈撞击次次都把自己带上高潮，潮红的面色透露出苍白无力的感觉，他却越来越亢奋地搂上坂本的脖子搞不清方向就随便乱亲上去，吻在自己爱人的每一寸肌肤上。性感的呻吟声再也收不住地回响在隔音效果意外不错的和式房间内，尾音不断向上扬开语调，色情因素不乏其中。

“你是小孩子吗…”银八喘息着，放肆过呻吟声过后反倒恢复了些许平静，“竟然为了真的点事情就这副样子…真是出息。”他报复性地一口咬上坂本的脖颈，先他一步留下许多深浅不一的牙印和吻痕，鱼水之欢仍在继续，他的声音疲惫不堪却带了点无奈，“…我不就在这吗。是你的就是你的，谁也抢不走。除了你以外我也不愿意再跟谁好了，这么疼的事情我不想跟除你以外的任何人做…知足吧你。”

坂本感动一刹那。他眼中的妒忌逐渐散开了一些，凑近来强势地吻住银八的唇，又接着在他身上留下一连串溢满爱意的碎吻。

“虽然疼，但是果然很爽吧？”  
“你…能不能别讲那么多骚话。”

坂本流连于银八裸露的肉体之间。他的双眸微眯，眼里的深海似乎又加深了些许暗影。

干涩的声音需要润润喉:

“我也坚决不会允许你跟除了我以外的任何人做爱的，银时。…不可以，让别人看见这副诱人的身躯喔，我真的会很嫉妒的。”

你便是我最强的占有欲。


End file.
